The Little Things
by vampirexgothxgirl
Summary: Prussia is finally back from behind the Berlin wall, however things are not going to return to normal as Germany had hoped. His brother has changed and the effects of the time spent with Russia are clearly evident. Rating is T for safety.
1. Chapter 0

Summary: Prussia is finally back from behind the Berlin wall, however things are not going to return to normal as Germany had hoped. His brother has changed and the effects of the time spent with Russia are clearly evident.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the Characters from Hetalia if I did would I seriously be writing a Fanfiction? No! This stuff would be in the actual book/anime!

Authors Note: Sorry if some of this isn't too good. It is the first time for me to be writing something like this so constructive criticism is always welcomed. I will try to get back to all reviews, however if you choose to flame me it will not be appreciated and all further reviews by you will be ignored. All this was written while in school so yeah naturally it will have content that you could find in a high school book so nothing to explicit. Chapters will take a little to put up as I do have assignments, projects, yearbook, debate, GSA, and forensics to worry about but I will try my best to always be working on the story at some point. The Russian words used are not in Russian type but if you would like it to be I can change it for future chapters.

Prolog

"We are having fun, Da [1]?" said the man with the never fading smile on his face while looking down on the beaten man lying at his feet covered in bruises and blood.

0

"Sh-shut up you…s-sick bastard." Coughed out the bloody albino.

"Does the little krolik [2] still have some fight left in him? We'll have to take care of that, Da?

"W-what? Screw you! I'm n-not your damn krolik!" Cried out the beaten Prussian.

"Quiet my baloven [3]. You are beginning to get on my nerves, Da? Time to break you anyway!" Said the smiling man cheerfully while bringing up his pipe high above his head.

"W-" but that's as far as the Prussian was able to get before the pipe was brought down quickly to beat his back again and again while all the Prussian could do was cry out and scream for his Russian tormentor to stop! However, no matter how many times the thin albino cried out it would have no effect as the Russian would continue to beat him until once again he blacked out from the Pain and blood loss.

"Oops looks like the little krolik passed out again! Oh well no worries! Toris! Come and get the krolik he passed out again!" Called the Russian up the stairs from the basement. An average sized burnet came scampering down the stairs shortly after.

"Yes Mr. Russia?" he asked

"The boy. Make sure he lives but still suffers so he may learn who he belongs to." Was the only order given before the huge Russian walked up the stairs?

This left the burnet alone to witness the carnage brought on by Russia. It was horrible. Blood was everywhere from the floor to the sealing completely covering the walls. It was a gruesome sight to behold. Prussia himself was an even more shocking sight. Toris would have thought him dead had he not heard the rasping breaths coming from the beaten and broken body lying before him.

Prussia was covered in his own blood. Not just splotches but practically swimming in it there was so much. Toris could see a bone sticking out of his right arm. His back was covered in bruises from what he could see through the blood surrounding him. He probably had a concussion and there was no movement other than the slight rise and fall of his chest. The only sound in the room was from the painful wheezing that was produced from the bloody man.

This was not the time to gasp in shock at the picture before him however; no this was the time to give any help he could to the beaten man. Toris didn't even know why Prussia fought back anymore. It wasn't like he could run. No, Russia had made sure of that the first and only time the prideful Prussian had tried.

*Flash Back*

Prussia had been with them for only a few months before he attempted his first and only escape. Russia had just finished beating him for disobeying and talking back again. This was normal however as Prussia couldn't shut up if he tried. As Ravis was on his way down to treat any serious injuries Prussia took his chance and ran past him up the stairs and out the front door. It was shocking how quick the man could be after being beaten with a pipe only moments before. To bad for him though as he had only made it to about the middle of the forest right outside Russia's mansion before he was caught. Russia had gone after him with a handgun and shot the man in the calf dropping him instantaneously.

"You think you can run from Mother Russia? No one, can escape me and you are not an exception little one." Seethed the tall Russian before grabbing Prussia by the hair and dragging him through the snow over rocks and jutting tree roots all the way though the snow back to the Mansion. It was the first time anyone had seen Russia actually frown in a long time. The smile had left his face that meant he was truly angry.

Once back the Prussian as freezing from being dragged through so much snow in nothing but his military outfit. This wasn't much for the Russian winter especially when the uniform was ripped from the multiple beatings he received on a regular basis. It was torn and ripped all over and thanks to the weight loss it hung off the bony body. However, Russia did not care that Prussia was freezing and threw him down the long staircase to his basement/torture chamber.

Prussia cried out as he hit the bottom of the stairs for he had dislocated his left shoulder during his fall. As he looked up at the Russian for the first time he was truly afraid of what would happen to him. The Russian looked terrifying. You could see the purple aura around him and see the anger in his eyes. The smile that normally never left his face was gone, replaced with a tight-lipped frown. As Russia stalked down the stairs Prussia tried to scramble back only to be stopped as white-hot pain seared up through his dislocated shoulder.

The Russian laughed at the pitiful display. "Are you afraid Krolik?" asked the Russian, smirk appearing on his face. "Do you fear what I am going to do to you?" asked the Russian once again letting out a string of Kol's laughing at how afraid the Prussian was of him at that very moment. "Well you should be…" said the Russian smiling all the way now. Oh how much joy he would have in truly breaking the man in front of him.

Once the Russian reached the bottom of the stairs he once again picked up the Prussian by his hair and cuffed his hands to some chains he had hanging on one of the walls. After he had secured the Prussian he went to go grab his favorite pipe he had set down to restrain the albino Prussian.

"I'm going to make sure you _Never_ try to leave me again do you understand Prussiya [4]?" Said Russia before grabbing his pipe and bringing it down onto his right knee until he heard the satisfying **crunch** of bone breaking and Prussia's delicious scream of pain. Ah how the man lived for this kind of thing. To bring down the once feared "Black Eagle of the North". Finally he will get the one he has always wanted as a pet. This proud, spiteful, brilliant man will finally belong to Mother Russia. After that be started on Prussia's left knee until the same thing happened and he heard that voice let out another satisfying screech of pain.

"Now I'm just going to leave that to heal alright Prussia?" stated the Russian not really caring what the bound Prussian though about the hole affair.

*End of Flashback*

The only thing that saved the Prussian from being crippled forever was the fact that even without his country he still had the body of a nation and therefor healed unlike normal humans. The Baltic trio still wonders how he has managed to cling to life though. Rome and Germania have faded along with ancient Egypt and Greece but that is for another time. Maybe it was the wall making West and East Germany?

Toris had finally finished cleaning up and patching the worse of Prussia's wounds but before he could leave he felt a hand weakly grasp onto his right ankle.

"What do you need Prussia?" Toris asked in a calm matter as to not startle him.

"Please Toris t-tell me… what is g-go-going on w-with…my people? A-are they o-okay?" weakly rasped out Prussia with a few breaks in between to either catch his breath or to cough.

"They are still fighting if that is what you are wondering. How well is another matter. Remember Russia built that wall to keep your people from escaping. However, just like yourself they refuse to back down and move closer to escape every day." Said the Lithuanian with a soft smile. Happy that at least one of the many stuck under the Russian may be able to rid themselves of the torture that is daily life in the Russian household. Even if it is Prussia and not one of his brothers, it would be nice if he could escape and go back to Poland or if maybe Eduard, Ravis, and himself could all escape and be one big family again. Unfortunately he doesn't know how plausible that is with how broken some of them are. Ravis quakes in fear at the mere though of Russia. Eduard has become emotionless and goes about daily life close to that of robot-like. Him? He's so far gone he doesn't even question Russia. He's helping to make another in the same spot as him suffer more. Maybe there is a chance though. Maybe that's why he likes Prussia despite everything. No matter what Prussia continues to fight for what he believes in, his people, his brother, his family, his friends, and anyone else who might need it and is willing to ask. Maybe he could learn a thing or two from Prussia.

"Th-thank you." Rasped the man one last time before he collapsed back into the world of unconsciousness, smile gracing his face now that he knew at least his people were okay and still fighting, for as long as they continued to resist he would do the same. At least it was him who had to face this and not Ludwig…he didn't know what he would do if it was his little brüder that had to face this fate…

How sad it was to see this once proud nation reduced to such a state. Lithuania severally hoped that Germany would come to rescue the Prussian and not let him down as Poland had himself. Toris could remember waiting and hoping that Poland would come riding in and rescue him from this prison. Unfortunately that wasn't the case and Feliks never did come for him. He believed Germany was different though. Ludwig loved his big brother as was evident by the pained look that came across his face and all the protest that he put forth when it was decided that Germany would be split into East and West making his brother East and that the eastern part of Germany would be under the control of Russia. Poor little Ludwig seemed like he would shatter at the thought of losing his dear brüder. Yes, Ludwig would definitely come for Gilbert…just as soon as the Allied Forces would allow it.

It has been almost 20 years though. Surely by now they must be getting close to saving Gilbert. Sure Germany made some bad moves but hadn't they all at one point or another? Prussia wasn't even completely for it! He was just there to support his younger brother from taking all the blame for himself. They all knew it! Gil is relativity well liked anyway. He helped most of their countries at some point. America owes him for being one of the reasons why he was able to gain his independence from Britain! [5] Spain and France should help him he's their best friend. Sure France was attacked by Germany but Francis had his bad points as well…we all remember Napoleon. Hell even he wanted to help Prussia and they had fought many times before and he knows what the German Brothers did to Poland.

While Toris was facing his inner monologue he didn't notice as Russia once again descended the stairs and walked over to his precious krolik.

"Good job Toris…you may leave now." Stated the large nation. At first Lithuania appeared a little confused from just returning from his thoughts but as soon as he saw his life's tormenter he understood completely and ran up the stairs as fast as he could.

Ivan had that look again.

The look where he's beaming and his eyes show how sadistic the child-like nation really is. Yes, those eyes. They show you what kind of creature he really is. How many horrors this man can inflict upon another of his own kind, the type of person who preys on the weak of body and/or mind. This is not the kind of person you want to end up controlled by.

Back with Russia and Prussia, Russia has just grabbed a bucket of steaming hot water to dump all over the Prussian to wake him.

"Wake-y Wake-y Prussia!" Said the huge Russian joyfully as he dumped the water over the wounded man.

"Ahhh!" screeched Prussia in pain as the water burned his skin, turning the once pale white skin to a bright reddish-pink color. The water had soaked his clothes so no matter how he tried to get away from the scorching heat of the water it continued to rest upon his skin.

"W-what the he-hell's your problem!?" choke/screeched out Prussia. Still trying to find an escape from his burning hot clothes that were scorching his already beaten body. However, Russia pointedly ignored his question and continued to smile as he leant down to grab him by the shirt and drag him over to the stairs.

"Up." Stated the Russian. When Prussia only stared at him in confusion he repeated the word again. Yet again the snowy haired man just stared up at him not comprehending what the larger male wanted from him.

Ivan just let out a sigh before stating, "Climb the stairs Prussia."

"What! H-How the he-hell do you expect m-me to do that!" Cried out Prussia having to break a few times for coughs.

"Why you walk little one. Or if that is to much trouble I could always carry you da?" Ivan said.

"N-no its fine I-I can do it." Prussia said before attempting to get to his feet. Unfortunately it wasn't that easy as for his legs to work again they would have to be broken again and set properly this time. He tried propping himself up against the wall but after attempting to take that first step he fell.

"Are you sure you don't need my help little one? If we do not hurry you will not eat do?" said Ivan with a smirk placed across his lips.

"I-I aw screw it." Stated the Prussian before lifting his arms indicating that he wished to be picked up. Even though it hurt his pride to do so he hadn't eaten for around a weak and he was hungry. If he wanted something he would have to swallow his pride and let the Russian have this small victory.

After being carried up the stairs Prussia was allowed to eat along with Russia and the Baltic trio. He was carried back down to the basement and laid on the floor after dinner was finished and left to lie there.

For a few weeks the routine would continue of Russia beating him for no reason, having Toris clean him up, then eating and going to sleep. For some reason though Russia's beating would seem to get worse and worse despite Prussia doing nothing to antagonize him. It was almost as if something was going on that he wasn't a part of. That wouldn't surprise him though with how things are anything is possible. He's been locked in the basement for so long he didn't even know what day it was for sure. He wouldn't even know of the passing days if he weren't brought up to eat every night.

One day Russia decided that he wanted to make sure Prussia suffered. When he came down the stairs during what Prussia assumed was the afternoon he brought a little black box with him.

"What's in the box?" rasped out Prussia.

"You will find out soon enough Gilbert." Stated Ivan. He had started calling Prussia by his human name shortly after he started paying daily visits to beat him.

Ivan walked over and picked up the bloody man before attaching him to chains that were hanging from the wall on the left side of the room opposite the stairs. After attaching the man to the wall Ivan went over to the table he had set the mysterious box on a moment ago and brought out what appeared to be an ice cream scoop.

"What is that?" asked Prussia confused.

"This little one is what is known as an eye scoop. Here let me demonstrate." Replied the Russian sadistic smile spreading across his features as he walked over to were Prussia hung. Naturally the man immediately began to struggle against his bonds. But when your arms are tied above you your legs have been temporarily crippled and your body is overall weak from years of abuse and torture there isn't much you can do.

"Nyet [6] you don't want to be struggling and moving around a lot there little one. You don't want me doing more damage now do you?" Prussia desperately shook his head no before holding still. Realizing there was no stopping the inevitable. Russia smiled before taking the scoop and cleanly removing the right eye in one go. He looked at it for a moment before holding it up for Prussia's one remaining eye to see.

"Isn't it beautiful? Such a nice shade of red you have for eyes. I think I may keep it. Oh! I should probably patch up that eye socket before it gets infected shouldn't I?" mentioned the Russian, talking to himself, before going over and grabbing the necessary materials to patch up the now empty socket. After that was done he simply left Prussia to hang on the wall and walked away to go preserve the eye for himself.

Prussia wasn't sure how long he hung on the wall. He knew it had to be for longer than two weeks for sure if his hallucinations were anything to go by. Sure as a nation he can't die by dehydration or hunger but that doesn't mean it doesn't affect him. After a while a nation will start to hallucinate and suffer pain from their stomach starting to try to find something to eat. Their throat will be in agony and they have the severe chance of losing their voice for a good period of time thanks to not having anything to keep their mouth and throat that damp.

By the time he was finished trying to guess how long he had been down in the basement based upon his pain level he had heard multiple crashes from upstairs. He didn't know if he should of felt relief or foreboding when he heard the door open. However, when he saw who it was on the steps he instantly felt relief. It was America along with his brother, his two best friends Spain and Francis! They were here, actually here, not just one of his hallucinations! He would have cried out with joy had he any voice left but instead he just settled for a smile and he knew tears were rolling down his cheeks.

The minute Germany's feet hit the bottom of the stairs he was already across the room to his older brother and checking over his wounds. He grimaced at the amount of blood and how thin his brother was.

Prussia looked almost dead. His skin was a sickly grey from lack of nutrition and sunlight. Not to mention he was bone thin from not eating for who knows how long. And, oh god! He was missing an eye! From what he could see probably a large portion of his brothers body was covered in cuts and bruises.

The other nations had caught up to him quickly after and they all had similar reactions to how bad Prussia looked.

America spoke up first "Lets get him down and some medical attention okay guys?" for once he was completely serious. Though it was obvious how bad it was affecting both him and Germany. Their young age showing through.

Yes – Russian

Bunny – Russian

Darling/Dear – Russian

Prussia – Russian

This is true. Prussia sent over commanders to train the continental army. Von Steuben trained them to fight the British better and actually stand up to them without running away. Von Kalb is another note worthy person as he fought along side the Americans and was known for never backing down.

No - Russian

(Thank you history teacher who teaches us about Prussia! It is so hard to not just grin like an idiot when he talks bout Prussia though. I believe Prussia was probably either Steuben because he is a brilliant tactician and would probably have fun whipping America into shape as he did his brother, I mean honestly who do you think trained him? Or Prussia is Von Kalb because who is a better fighter than the Awesome Prussia? Guy's defiantly crazy enough to run into battle without anyone else.

No seriously though I do see Prussia as having a serious soldier side like it states in his bio. Also please keep in mind that this first chapter is near the end of the berlin wall and Prussia is pretty badly beaten. I don't think he would be spouting awesome all that much)

Anyway thank you for reading and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible. I'm already working on it! Reviews are welcome along with any tips to make this story better!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Really? Prussia would be in it a lot more if I owned Hetalia.

Authors Note: Sorry for the wait but there are many projects and deadlines that keep popping up along with homework and slipping grades in a school where if your GPA falls beyond 2.5 you are kicked out then again so is the life of a high-school student that is in the third quarter.

Also sorry if I went off on a tangent a few spots but I type this primarily when listening to some kind of music sitting on a bus going to and from school (about an hour long ride thanks to all the kids that ride the bus and the fact that my school is around 30 minutes away when riding with my parents) This chapter was pretty much typed while listening to songs from Rise Against.

It had been a few weeks since Prussia had been brought back from behind that horrible wall. When Germany had first seen him it had been hard but after they were back in Germany and could actually evaluate Prussia's condition? That was much, much worse.

First off Prussia's legs had healed wrong so they had to re-break them to correctly set the bone so Prussia would be able to walk correctly again. His left arm was broken above elbow and down by the wrist so he was stuck in a long arm cast for the time being. The left eye was gone. No one but Prussia knew how it had been taken out. He had multiple slashes across his chest and back along with whip marks all along this back and down his hips, thighs, and calves. It looked as if every finger had been broken. Luckily it seemed as if someone had set them so at least they were usable once they healed. Not to mention how skeletal he looked and malnourished.

At the moment Prussia was lying down on the couch with a light blanket thrown over his body and a wet washcloth on his head. Thanks to the horrible conditions while staying with Russia his wounds had contracted an infection and with all the malnourishment his body was to weak to combat it. He could barely hold down any type of food. Water seemed to be the only thing that wouldn't cause his stomach to do backflips.

"West-cough-Wessst." Called out the sickly man lying out on the couch.

"What do you need East?" called back a tall broad-shouldered man with slicked back blond hair and bright blue eyes. He had the body of someone that worked out quite often (which he did). But in all of his muscled appearance and straight face you could see that he cared for the helpless man on the couch in his eyes.

"West can you-cough cough- can you get me something to drink, please?" croaked out the pale man.

At the request the blonde's eyes seemed to soften. "Sure thing East." And he walked out.

As the blond walked out the light smile he had put on for the sickly man fell slightly. He was worried sick about his older brother. Never once in all of his years had he seen him so weak. Sure he might not be near as old as some of the other countries. Barely being over 100 he was even younger than America [1]. But he had still known Prussia for a long time even before Germany was officially established his older brother had always been there for him. He was always the strong older brother/ father figure in his life and now seeing him look so weak and pitiful…it was heart wrenching.

Prussia was barely strong enough to sit up on his own. Germany had to carry him to the living room sofa himself – though he preferred him to be there where he could easily watch him -. They couldn't reset his legs yet as the man was too weak and would be unable to sufficiently heal not to mention chances were he would be unable to hold down the pain medication. The man didn't deserve this. And it was his entire fault.

At that final thought Germany had slammed his hand into the kitchen wall beside himself cracking it in the process. This caused Gilbert to whimper quietly in the other room. Damn now he was making his own brother scared of him. The problem is they don't even know what all went on while he was stuck in Russia. Sure they could see what was physically left of the torture but that doesn't mean much considering how long the man was stuck behind the wall. It doesn't tell them _why_ he jumps at every sound. _Why _he can barely move. _Why_ he rarely if ever talks anymore. Hell it was a miracle that Gil talked enough to ask him for some water!

Prussia was just so different now. The sad thing is that it was _his_ entire fault. I he just hadn't started that damn war! Why wasn't _he_ the one to be sent to East Berlin? Why was it his brother that had to endure the torture of that…that _monster! _Prussia didn't deserve the pain. Not after everything that happened to him. _Why _did he have to listen to his boss? He should have just listened to Prussia! If he had all of this could have been avoided!

No, no stop it! He chastised himself now is not the time to be talking about what he had done. What has happened happened and that's final. Nothing can be done about the past. There is only the future to look forward to. There is absolutely no reason to berate oneself thanks to the occurrence of something that has already transpired. One must just continue to look toward the future and instead move to improve themself so that whatever occurred in the past that they wish hadn't ensued never happens again.

Life will continue to go on even if you stay in the past fretting over petty little things. Life stops for no one and that is a fact that people seem to forget. Just as the sun doesn't revolve around Earth the world doesn't revolve around any one individual no matter what they or the general public would like to believe.

Germany had finally stopped beating himself up about WW2 and grabbed some water for his older brother. When he walked out of the kitchen is looked as if Gilbert were trying to get into a sitting position on the couch and having trouble. Ludwig quickly set down the glass filled with water and helped adjust his brother's sitting so that he was in a half sitting half lying down position. After making sure that his brother was confortable he handed over the water and watched as Gil drank from the glass. When it became apparent that the white haired man wasn't going to choke on the liquid he decided to walk over to his chair on the right side of the room opposite of the windows facing toward the road.

Gilbert simply watched as his younger brother left to go to his chair. He didn't really understand why everyone was freaking out about him. Sure he was weak at the moment but he recently came back from the monster known as Ivan Brangski what did they expect? Sure he didn't talk much anymore but then again back when he did talk no one listened to him and they would normally tell him to shut up anyway. Figured he was just saving everyone some breath. Making everyone else's lives easier. It was that monster's entire fault anyway why he was like this. Not that he would have it any different. Sure he got the hell beat out of him and was abused in about everyway possible on a regular basis but that doesn't mean he would change what had happened at that part. He was protecting his younger brother. Never, no matter what Ludwig might do would he ever dream of making him go through the hell that he, himself was forced to face.

No he doesn't regret having to face Ivan and be tortured by him. The only thing that he truly regrets is not being able to do more for the pore people that were forced through the holocaust. No one, not even Ivan, deserved the fate those people were made to endure. At least he was able to get a few out to France before Hitler found out what was going on. He would say he was able to rescue around 300 people before Hitler caught him in the act. Gil was just lucky that he was such a high ranking officer that he was granted certain privileges when it came to getting around and making people shut up. He does have to commend Hitler, despite the man being completely out of his mind, for being able to have Gilbert disappear completely without Ludwig finding out a single thing.

Gilbert Beilshmidt was shipped off to a concentration camp to spend the rest of the war until the Allied Forces were able to rescue everyone of the prisoners that hadn't already met their end. Naturally they thought that Gil had been hiding among the inmates to avoid being caught with Germany and the other Axis Powers. But that wasn't the case at all. No Prussia had been inmate number OOOOOO. Forced to face the pain head on that every other member of the concentration/death camps were. He had to work and go through the hellish test just like the rest of them. It was enlightening in a way to see what the people of the camps had to go through. To know the torture that these normal people were made to witness and bear on a regular basis. And these guys were just human! They hadn't even seen the horrors of war like the nations had and yet not one of them lost hope that one day they would get out until they were just days from their own death. All the lives he say come and go through the camps was probably the worst part of his life there, not the actual pain that was forced upon him.

Germany looked over to his brother when he noticed that the man seemed to be daydreaming again. He seemed to do that a lot recently. Not that he could figure out why. Maybe it was hallucinations from the medication they have to practically force down his throat? No because then he wouldn't get such a haunted look on his face when he was looking out into nowhere. So then what could it be? Maybe he was remembering the assignments Hitler had him on? He does remember the man mentioning that his older brother was on special assignments when he had first noticed that he hadn't seen the man in a while which was odd considering that he was an almost always next to himself. He was there more than Italy and that man was always hanging off of his arm! At first Germany had been confused as to why Hitler would even send off his brother on such important assignments considering that his boss didn't particularly like the Prussians since they didn't exactly agree with what Germany was doing. But Hitler explained that it was necessary and he went along with it. Thinking about it he went along with a lot of things that Hitler said were necessary only to later find out that they weren't that in fact they were horrible acts of violence against people completely undeserving of what Hitler forced them through. But if something were wrong Prussia would tell him wouldn't he? They were brothers, meant to be there for each other and trust each other right? So what could be troubling the man so much, what could be so horrible that happened that he wouldn't even tell his own flesh and blood? Okay so maybe they weren't exactly flesh and blood considering that they were countries and how they came into being was a little blurry at best but still! The concept is the same for the families. He just hopes that soon Prussia will be felling up to telling him what has made his life so horrible that he even fades out and the memories of has transpired brings such a painful look to his face.

Sorry that the chapter isn't as long as the one before it but I promise the next one will be longer! It will be explaining Prussia's stay at the camps! Please R&R and hope you enjoyed the chapter however short it may be.

1 – Germany was unified in 1871 (at least that's what Wikipedia said and that is what I am going off of. If you have proof that it is different please do share and I will edit it for any future chapters where his age comes into play.) America was founded in 1776 Therefore America is older than Germany. Berlin Wall came down in 1989 so Germany would be a little over 100 years old.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia as much as I would like to wish I did.

Prussia had been smuggling Jews out of Germany and into Spain for quite some time before anyone had ever figured it out. He couldn't smuggle them to France because Germany had been attacking him for a while but he was also a friend of Antonio aka Spain so there wasn't much of an issue to smuggle them there. One of the perks of being one of Hitler's right hand men was that not many people asked questions. Also when you said something it was done and no one argues. Bad thing is people do however, not care anymore when they can gain something from turning you in. That's the problem with humans though, well not even just humans, people and creatures in general. Eventually someone or something is going to want more. This is what caused the problem for Prussia.

Prussia had be doing his own thing just sitting at his house while Germany was out with Hitler, as always, when someone started knocking at his door. Naturally he went to answer the door. This is when things started to go downhill. Standing in front of him were around 20-30 SS officers. Among them were generals Kurt Daluege, Sepp Dietrich, and Paul Hausser. That meant that something big was about to go down and Prussia was pretty sure he knew what. Someone had let it slip that he had been smuggling Jews so now they had come for his head. They can't kill him though, he's a country they don't die that easily.

One of the generals, possibly Daluege decided to speak up "Mr. Bielshmidt if you could come with us."

With a role of his eyes Prussia agreed saying "Yeah, yeah whatever" playing it off as if he wasn't having a mini heart attack at that very moment.

The generals grabbed him by his arms and cuffed his hand behind his back before taking him to one of the armored jeeps parked outside of his house. Once he was seated in the back of the jeep he decided to ask one of the men why he was cuffed and pushed into the back of a jeep, as if he didn't already know.

An unknown officer, probably low ranked, spoke up " You have been charged with the crime of smuggling Jews into other countries. This is an act punishable by death, however due to your… condition it has been decided that a different course of action will be taken. For the time being you are being transported to the führer to be charged for your crimes and for your punishment to be given."

Prussia simply nodded his head at this and decided to look out his window for the duration of the ride.

One they arrived at their destination the generals were once again at his side and pulling him out of the vehicle and up the stairs towards Hitler. When they reached the door they stopped and Dietrich knocked on the door waiting patiently for the reply that they would be able to go in.

A muffled "Enter" was heard from behind the door.

Once they went in the door was shut behind them all and Prussia was pushed into a wooden chair sitting in the middle of the sparsely decorated room. There was a standard desk sitting in front of the door covered in maps and battle plans with a small window to the right of the room. In the far left corner was a Nazi flag. Hanging on the wall to the right was a world map with pins of varying colors placed in different locations and marks with red and orange markers. Hitler was looking at the map marking another red arrow before glancing over in the direction of the men holding Prussia making sure he stayed in the chair.

"Why hello _Prussia_ I assume you know why you are here yes?" stated more then asked the brown haired man standing before the albino.

"I've been told that I have been accused of smuggling Jews, however I have no recollection of this so I fear there has been a mistake." Was the smooth reply.

"Nice try but my dear Prussia I know you have been smuggling those abominations for not one, not two, but 10 kapo's have told me of your little…exploits and how you have smuggled multiple Jews."

"Che. So what are you going to do? Not like you can kill me."

"No unfortunately I can't but there is something else I can do. Seems how you seem to love those little creetons so much how about you spend some time with them."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sending you to a concentration camp Prussia. And you will stay there and suffer."

"Ludwig will never stand for this!"

"He doesn't have to know now does he? I'm telling him that you are simply going on a nice long mission and won't be back for a while. If it gets to bad I'll say you got captured simple as that."

It was then that Prussia finally admitted that he was trapped. There was nothing he could do. West wouldn't be able to help him. None of the allies would know. No one would be able to break him out and with the steady decline of his nation, with it being slowly consumed by Germany and with hardly any say anymore there was absolutely nothing that could be done to keep him from his fate.

Having resigned himself to his fate he did not fight when he was hauled up and back to the jeep that would take him to whatever concentration cap Hitler had deemed acceptable for the punishment.

When he got there – he didn't bother to read the name of the place – he was immediately taken over to one of the people in charge of the prisoners and Hausser explained the situation. After that he was dragged over to get a tattoo put onto his arm for identification. Thanks to his situation of never being able to leave he was gifted with the number OOOOOO, to show he would stay forever.

From that day on he was made to live the life of other prisoners. He would wear loose, ratty clothes that did nothing against the weather. He would eat only the barest of meals, and he would sleep in a small room with other prisoners on a cot that you can't really call a bead.

The first day of him being there Prussia was assigned a job. He was to help out with the factories where they produced uniforms. There was no room for protest, as he would have simply been shot down. Sure it wouldn't have killed him but it would have hurt…a lot. So he went along with it and started his life as a concentration camp member.

It was strange now that he thought about it. He had come here multiple times with his brother yet never really grasped how things worked. He knew what they did to the people in the camps but it was completely different to actually live it. You can read anything on paper or see anything happening but until you actually experience it you don't really grasp the concept. Like when you are learning a new concept in math. Sure the teacher can show examples and explain it but until you try the problem yourself you don't understand what is going on.

After about 7 months of living in the camp Prussia started to notice changes in him. He would feel whenever on of the members of a camp would die. He could feel the despair among the members. He knew every one of their names by heart even if he had never seen them before. It was in this moment that he knew he was no longer the personification for Prussia. No, Hitler had dismantled the nation a while ago. He was now Holocaust, he was the representation of what was happening to these people who were now his citizens, the camps his land.

Shortly after finding out what he now was he decided that he would start sharing with the people that had become his people. His meager meals would be divided among a few children each day. He would treat what wounds he could and help in whatever way possible. Naturally the kapos didn't like this so they decided to punish him. The leader of the camp knew he couldn't die by normal means so he would use them as torture.

First it was the gas chambers he would be thrown in with whichever people they thought deserved to die and forced to nearly suffocate and get sick while he watched his citizens die.

Then they would dump him in the furnaces for however long it would take him to climb back out. This could last from hours to days on end all while watching people die with him including infants.

He would be whipped and shot multiple times a day making it difficult to work which would only lead to even more whip marks.

To put it simply his life was hell on earth. Everyday would bring pain and suffering. His brother would never know as Hitler had brain washed him from the very beginning. When the allies finally rescued this camp they would probably think he was being a coward and hiding among the people that Hitler had put to die. No one would ever know the truth, no one but himself that is.

Prussia never wanted any of this to happen. Sure he has had his own fair share of wars in his day but none of them would ever go to this extent. He would never hurt women and children on purpose. They had no reason to be in this fight. He would also never cause mass genocide. This is not a war, no this is a massacre and Hitler is the one with his finger on the trigger. Sure he could have stated out of the war but not only did Hitler basically force him to join but also he couldn't leave his baby brother to face the blame all on his own at such a young age. He needed to grow. But maybe that is why his brother continues he doesn't really know the reality of war. When the first Great War happened the "War to end all wars" it was Prussia on the front lines and in the trenches, fighting to protect his brother, not Germany. He could never let his brother experience that. He still has nightmares from that war and now it is basically happening all over again.

Prussia had to have been stuck in that hell hole for at least four years before the camp was liberated by American soldiers. When Alfred saw him he looked shocked at his appearance and immediately started questioning him. Naturally he didn't seem to believe that he was a member of the camp and that he was being punished, no he didn't believe him until after the wall came down and he saw the tattoo on his arm and the scars on his back, each on representing a different camp. America had told his soldiers to hand cuff him and put him into a cell to await trial after they captured his brother. While sitting in that cell Prussia only asked one question.

"Is the war finally over?"

America balked at the question at first before answering in a subdued tone that yes, the war was over and that both him and the Axis Powers were to be punished for their crimes against the world. He seemed even more surprised when a soft smile came across Prussia's face and he said that he was happy the massacre was finally over.

It took a few more days before Germany was brought in and thrown into the same cell. He was crying and saying he was sorry for everything that happened.

"Shhh, Shhh, little one. It is okay. It is finally over." Murmured Prussia to the younger nation.

"B-but what about you? What will they do to you Prussia? They said they want to denounce your nation status. And what of all the people that have died because of me?" Nearly yelled Germany. He was frantic and had not slept in a while.

"All will be well Ludwig. All will be well. People die that is a fact of life and the harsh reality of war. If I lose my nation status all will still be well. Life will continue on. You don't need me anymore. You need to grow without me there to always take the big hits. You need to learn some things on your own."

Germany just looked shocked at his older brother. Sure he knew that he was a soldier but he had never seen Prussia like this. Never had he been so subdued and relaxed. Especially at the thought of a lost war! But before he cold reply to him the cell door was opened and the Allies told them to come that their fates had been decided.

Prussia was to be denounced as a nation and his land split up. Germany was to be split among the victors as well as his capitol. Prussia was to go to Russia and the brothers separated. At Germany's out burst stating that he needed his brother Prussia merely said one thing.

"This is war dear brother. The victors are the ones in charge. The losers have no say in what is decided. That is how it has always been and how it will always be. Why do you think they say history is written by the winners? Ponder this however, does anyone really ever win in a war? Think about it. Is the life of millions worth but a few Km of land? Is a persons life worth a single stronghold? Are countless innocent lives worth one insane mans dream?"

And with that Prussia was taken from Germany to the harsh lands of Russia.

Little note here. What do you all think about the questions posed by Prussia? Also sorry for how long it took to put this up. And are any of you reading the Divergent series?


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own Hetalia however I do own some Hetalia pins that I bought from Naka-kon. I have temporarily misplaced my Canada pin however and that makes me sad.

I would like to apologize for not updating in a while but I have been very busy and have not had a whole weekend to myself since before spring break where I hardly had any time because I had a lot of work to do. I was gone for Naka-kon, an Equal Empowerment youth summit, applying for jobs (I finally got hired!), preparing for orals, projects, essays, research papers, working to meet deadlines for yearbook, and studying for finals. So I have had little time to myself. I hope you understand and are not angry with me.

Recap:

Prussia was to be denounced as a nation and his land split up. Germany was to be split among the victors as well as his capitol. Prussia was to go to Russia and the brothers separated. At Germany's out burst stating that he needed his brother Prussia merely said one thing.

"This is war dear brother. The victors are the ones in charge. The losers have no say in what is decided. That is how it has always been and how it will always be. Why do you think they say the winners write history? Ponder this however; does anyone really ever win in a war? Think about it. Is the life of millions worth but a few Km of land? Is a person's life worth a single stronghold? Are countless innocent lives worth one insane mans dream?"

And with that Prussia was taken from Germany to the harsh lands of Russia.

Prussia wasn't taken directly to Russia as the brothers had thought though. In reality the United States took Germany to a different cell and then the other Allies took Prussia to the meeting room for a discussion.

The meeting room was a beautiful place. Untouched by the harsh wars the always seemed to plague the Earth. There was a large oval, ornate oak wood table in the center of the large room with gold around the outer rim and silver lining the middle of the table about 45cm from the gold rim on the edge. The chairs were all lined along the edge sitting nicely as if no one ever used them. They were very confortable and had high sitting backs. They were also made out of oak wood and had curled claw like hands at the end of the armrest. They looked similar to that of royalty. On the far side of the room from where you enter there is a huge floor to sealing window that spans about 60m. There were maps and globes in different corners and on different walls. In the middle of the table was a huge globe that was different from any globe you would buy at a store as it always showed every country that was alive and where they were at any given moment. What the newer countries didn't know is that as a nation they had the ability to still hide from the globe if they truly wanted to. But that is a secret many of the older countries like to keep hidden.

America was the first to talk, as per usual, "Okay Prussia what the hell were you doing hiding in a concentration camp?"

"Didn't I already tell you? I wasn't hiding." Was the monotonous reply.

"You honestly think we would believe you little one?" Asked Russia, "We are not stupid da? We know you are lying."

"If I was lying why would I be in such bad shape? And didn't any of you notice that I wasn't in _any_ of the battles near the middle to the end? Of course not! Not one of you even cared to take not of that fact. Not eve _you _Francis! _You_ who I _thought_ was one of my _best friends_! You didn't care to notice it _despite_ the fact that you _know_ me. Like you really know who _I_ am! You know I wouldn't do _anything_ like mass genocide! You know that but when I wasn't showing up in any battle despite how I _always_ fight on the front lines with my people what did you do? Nothing! You didn't do a damn thing and didn't even check to see if anything was wrong! And don't you dare say anything different because we always check! Even during the Franco-Prussian war! Or does all of that suddenly not matter!"

This left the allies in a stunned silence. Never before had any of them seen Prussia lash out like that. He was always very electrified to put it lightly, but he had never been to a point like this.

None of the allies had ever thought about _why_ Gilbert was in the condition he was in. they merely accepted it as a fact and moved on with their lives. Francis felt the worse about the situation.

France new that what Prussia was saying was true. He _did_ know Prussia better than many of the other countries. They _did_ always check on each other no matter the circumstances. Hell Francis even checked on Prussia during the first great war and Prussia did the same. What made this war any different? Sure he was being attacked savagely by Ludwig but should that change how he looks at Gilbert? What did Gilbert have to do with anything that happened during the war? He didn't even really want to go through with it! The only reason Prussia accepted was because he cared for his little brother. Francis doesn't care what you say about Prussia but you can't say that he isn't a good brother. Many people don't get to see that kind-hearted side of Gilbert. They either see the mask he puts on or his military side.

"S-still dude you have to admit that it's kind of hard to believe that you were in a concentration camp. I mean you were part of the Nazi party. Weren't you like an SS officer or something like that?" said America ever the ignorant one.

"America I will not deny that I was part of the Nazi party but like many other Germans I did not wish to be a member. I to was serving Germany. Who would I be to let my own littler brother do something like this alone when I was unable to convince him otherwise? But you wouldn't understand America, no you hardly even glance at your sibling _if _you even remember him." Spat out the upset albino.

This caused the young country to flinch. It was true he didn't pay much attention to his younger sibling but that doesn't mean that he didn't care for him. That he wouldn't do everything in his power to assist him. But that doesn't excuse what Prussia did.

"When I say that I was forced to be a member of the camps I mean it! If you don't believe me how about you unchain me and I'll show you? Not like I could do much anyway."

The allies all glanced at each other before agreeing that taking the handcuffs off of the slender male could do no harm. Francis stepped forward to remove them as everyone agreed that if the man were to lash out that France would be the least likely he would attack. After removing the cuffs America stepped forward.

"Okay the cuffs are off now show us what you were talking about."

Prussia looked America straight in the eye before closing them and lifted his left hand to his right sleeve and started undoing the buttons of the cuff before switching to the left sleeve. After both cuffs were unbuttoned he moved to the front of his shirt. Methodically undoing each button as he worked his way up.

When Prussia was only halfway done the Allied Forces were already starting to feel guilty of their rough treatment of the man. From what little they could see it was evident that he had been abused. There were whip marks and burns in different parts but what was worse was the lack of the porcelain skin the man held. Everything was a dark purple or blue. There were even locations where infection had started to set in.

By the time Prussia had finally removed his entire top and dropped it there were quite a few mixed reactions from the Allies.

America looked like he was going to be sick to his stomach. There were tears in his eyes from seeing the numbers on his forearm. It was difficult for him to grasp the concept that someone could do something so horrible to their own country. Okay so Prussia wasn't Germany but he was his brother! He was the reason Germany even existed and they do this? It was sickening. There were cuts and whip marks nearly everywhere. A good portion of his torso was burned and looked like he would need a skin graph despite his status as a nation…well former nation. On his upper arm there was a swastika cut into his skin so deep that there would always be a scar. It was so horrible that America eventually had to run out of the room with England close behind.

Russia looked at all the damage with a sick curiosity. He seemed infatuated with the damage done unto the Prussian. The missing skin from being peeled, the burns brought by throwing him into the furnace and making him climb out again and again? It all fascinated the large man. But what would you expect from a man who has seen so much bloodshed from his own people? Who was taken over by the Mongols? That doesn't leave someone without a few mental scars.

France probably took finding out the worse. This was one of his best friends he was looking at, someone who had always helped him in his time of need. After he went crazy because of Napoleon it was Prussia to help pull him up and back to his feet. The man who he had always been with from the beginning was standing before him beaten and abused and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. To make matters worse he couldn't even help him! Thanks to previous arrangements Prussia was to be sent with the unstable giant known as Russia. Not that the man was inherently bad, no quite the opposite, it was just that due to a number of events he was unstable during stressful times and that isn't good for Prussia. Prussia can be testy at the best of times and with Russia having to deal with America and poor choice of leaders its going to be difficult to have Russia be in a stable point of mind. It was all to much for the delicate Frenchman and he broke down crying after flinging himself onto the albino.

The others had similar reactions to that of England and America. Many had to leave the room to collect themselves or simply looked at the wall to try and stay composed. No one could believe what Prussia had been through and now felt terrible for what they were doing to him. He had suffered enough for crimes he did not commit and now they were punishing him more. It didn't set right with any of them but it had already been decided. No more could be done for the man. The most they could hope for would be for the situation to be rectified as quickly as possible. The only bad part is they didn't know how long it would take for it to be fixed and how much worse the situation would be made for Prussia.

Sorry it is so late once again. If you read the above note (I hope you did) then you know why it took so long and why it will continue to take a little bit but I have not abandoned this story! As it stands it should only take a couple weeks to get out chapters but that also kind of depends on the muses and something I have for you.

I have reached a point where I do not know how I wish to continue the story. I know what I want to happen but am stuck for the moment so I have a question.

What would you like to see happen or do you have any ideas for chapters?


End file.
